Jewelpet Sunshine
Jewelpet Sunshine ( ジュエルペット サンシャイン Juerupetto Sanshain) is the 3rd season of the Jewelpet franchise. It started on April,9th 2011 and aired on TV Tokyo. It ended on March,31st 2012. The series is more comedy like and has a lot of jokes it has a lot of Romance as well. It was also created by Sanrio and SEGA. Plot Ruby a white bunny who is a jewelpet who used to live with Asaka Hinata however because the Academy has to switch roommates Ruby has to live with a person who hates her "Mizushiro Kanon" . Kanon who is in love with Mikage writes a secret love letter for Mikage accidentally dropping it. Ruby, Sapphi, Garnet, Peridot, Angela and Labra find it and wonder who it was made by. Mikage takes it knowing it's for him but after school three oddly dressed girls and one oddly dressed jewelpet try to steal it. Ruby asks them who they are until she hears Kanon's voice making her know who they are. Ruby asks her if Kanon wrote it and Kanon yells at her saying that she did not and they reveal themselves as Kanon, Kaede, Komachi and Chitana. Kanon finally admits that she wrote it and starts crying making Ruby feel very sorry for her, afterwards Dolphin-Sensei rushes in the room and Kanon,Kaede & Komachi immediately say that Ruby tried to steal the Love Letter which makes Ruby annoyed the next day Dolphin-Sensei says that there can not be any love until Konia Jill the teacher of the class next door comes in the class which makes Dolphin-Sensei fall in love with her he fdecides to read the Love Letter out loud which makes Kanon shocked and embarrassed , Ruby decides to use Magic to help Kanon. so Ruby casts a spell that makes Yaginuma a goat/student there who is currently asleep awake. So Yaginuma eats the love letter out of Dolphin-Sensei's hand which makes Kanon relived. She goes to Ruby and says that she knows she used magic but due to Kanon still having her snotty mean personality she throws Ruby outside. Mikage walks by Ruby and says that he knew she used magic and was relived that no-one knew about the Love Letter this makes Ruby's heart beat thus creating the Love Triangle between Kanon ,Ruby and Mikage. Characters * Mizushiro Kanon - Kanon is the main character of the series along with Ruby. She has a massive crush on Shiraishi Mikage (like Ruby) which causes Ruby and Kanon to hate each other even more than they already did but even so Ruby and Kanon can get along well but just barely. Her friends are Kaede & Komachi. She also is very great friends with Chitana even though he's a jewelpet. Ruby - a jewelpet who lives with Kanon but hates her a lot because they both love Mikage. They do get along well at times mostly because Ruby will use magic to help her. A good example would be when Kanon wrote the love letter and Ruby had to stop Dolphin-sensei from reading it to the entire class and another good example would be when Kanon accidentally made swirly poo cookies for Mikage so Ruby created a huge cookie of Kanon that said "Love" on it but Kanon was way too embarrassed of giving it to Mikage so she punched it cracking it to pieces. *Asaka Hinata - Hinata is a shy and timid girl who lives with Peridot and used to live with Ruby. She is best friends with the jewelpets. * Garnet - Garnet is a pink cat jewelpet who wants to be a famous star like Nyangelina. She works at Strawberry Cafe and her rival is Diana. * Sapphi - Sapphi is a blue puppy like jewelpet, and loves science. * Angela - A alpaca jewelpet who always says "Paca" she is good friends with Aizawa Shouko and Nemoto Kurara. * Labra - A little baby bear jewelpet who is always seen with Angela. * Peridot - A green dog jewelpet who lives with Hinata. * Chitana - A squirrel jewelpet who loves Kanon and does anything she asks he wanted to become more manly so he took lessons from Shouko, Waniyama and Charlotte. * Aizawa Shouko - Shouko is a delinquent who has a tomboy personality she is referred to as "Boss" by Waniyama and Charlotte and has a good friendship with them and Angela. * Shiraishi Mikage - the main love interest of both Kanon and Ruby. He lives with Masoga and Jasper, He has a rivalry with Jasper over many things. * Kuroda Masoga - the roommate of Mikage and Jasper. He has a crush on Garnet. * Dolphin-Sensei - The teacher of the Plum Class he teaches everybody things like how to create a fish-paste flute, he says that he wants the Plum Class to all have fun when studying. He has a huge crush on Konia Jill. Gallery kanon .jpg|Mizushiro Kanon (水城花音 Mizushirō Kanon) Ruby.png|Ruby (ルビー Rubī) Hinata.jpg|Asaka Hinata (浅香ひなた Asaka Hinata) Garnet.png|Garnet (ガーネット Gānetto) Safi.png|Sapphi (サフィー Safī) Angela.jpg|Angela (エンジェラ Enjera) Labra.png|Labra (ラブラ Rabura) Peridot.png|Peridot (ペリドット Peridotto) Chitana.jpg|Chitana (チターナ Chitāna) Aizawa Shouko.gif|Aizawa Shouko (藍沢晶子 Aizawa Shōko) Shiraishi Mikage.jpg|Shiraishi Mikage (白石御影 Shiraishi Mikage) Kuroda Masago.jpg|Kuroda Masago (黒田真砂 Kuroda Masago) Dolphin-Sensei.jpg|Dolphin-Sensei (イルカ先生 Iruka sensei) Videos Category:Series Category:Series Page Category:Jewelpet Sunshine